Vuela Con Las Alas De La Libertad
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER!.- Los sobrevivientes de la tropa 104 despiden a su compañera y amiga después de los acontecimientos del asalto a Mare. Basado en el capítulo 105. ONE-SHOT


Silencio… eso era lo único que había entre los miembros de la legión, especialmente los sobrevivientes de la tropa 104 que realizaron el asalto a Mare. El aire frío sopló con fuerza, el atardecer emitía sus últimos destellos agonizantes en el horizonte mientras las miradas de todos se centraban en un solo punto.

El cuerpo de Sasha Blouse, envuelto por el manto de las alas de la libertad, estaba a punto de ser enterrado, era la despedida más decente que sus amigos y camaradas podían darle.

Connie trataba de mantenerse fuerte, ¿cómo era posible que todo lo que parecía ir tan bien terminara de esta manera?

Los recuerdos de aquel disparo llegaron a su memoria como una burla de su mente.

-¡Sasha!

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, gritar aterrado al verla caer en el suelo con la sangre esparciéndose como un río que drenaba su vida rápidamente.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente, había visto una y otra vez como la gente moría, pero nadie puede acostumbrarse a la pérdida de un ser querido. Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho momentos antes de la tragedia "ustedes son especiales para mí"

¿Acaso la vida se había ensañado con él?, el destino parecía dictar que lo único que estaba destinado a contemplar era la muerte de sus seres queridos, primero su familia, y ahora una de sus más preciadas amistades, estaba condenado a ver como uno a uno de sus amigos moría.

No era común que la legión despidiera a un soldado caído con honores, la razón era muy sencilla y es que estar en esta rama militar era firmar un contrato con la muerte, tarde o temprano terminarías muerto, ni siquiera el legendario comandante Erwin Smith había escapado de ella.

Jean parecía seguir en shock, ¿Cómo asimilar que aquella chica se había ido?, a pesar de sus diferencias en el pasado, podía decirse que tenía una relación de amistad pura, habían convivido como una familia, lucharon codo a codo con el fin de salvar a la humanidad tras los muros, tantos obstáculos superados y la vida nuevamente les recordaba algo esencial, ellos eran humanos y la muerte siempre está presente, ya sea que llegue pronto en la juventud o al final de la vida, es inevitable.

Mikasa, caracterizada por ser una de las personas más calmadas en circunstancias difíciles, tenía dificultades para contener el dolor que la llenaba, aunque no lo pareciera, fue una de las personas más cercanas a Sasha, cuantos momentos no habían compartido juntas, el peso de la ausencia se hacía más difícil conforme se aceptaba la realidad, ella estaba muerta y las cosas jamás regresarían a ser como antes.

Armin simplemente mantenía la mirada baja mientras las lágrimas caían, no importaba cuan perfecto fuera un plan, estrategia o movimiento, en una guerra siempre habrá bajas, lamentablemente la ruleta de la muerte sorteó en alguien cercano a ellos.

Eren estaba preso una vez más, el peso de su ataque suicida había terminado llevándose a varios integrantes de la legión incluyendo a Sasha. La culpa era algo que lo consumía internamente, las muertes de sus amigos caían una a una en sus hombros ya cansados, la bebida era la única manera de olvidar todo el infierno que lo rodeaba, y después de emborracharse, volver a su predestinada misión, como bien le había dicho a Reiner en algún momento de su corta conversación, él debía continuar y eso se volvía cada vez más complicado. Por su parte, Levi y Hanji custodiaban al jefe de guerra capturado y los dos niños que se habían infiltrado, las decisiones sobre el futuro de la isla se discutirían con la máxima autoridad de la isla: Historia Reiss.

Poco a poco los miembros de la legión fueron retirándose dejando solo a los graduados de la tropa 104 restantes.

La oscuridad comenzó a reinar una vez que el sol agonizante fue devorado, el aire jamás se había sentido tan frío, o más bien, aquellos años que transcurrieron antes del asalto les habían hecho olvidarse un poco de lo que era perder a un camarada, a un amigo, a un miembro de su preciada familia.

Connie se acercó a su amiga, confidente y más que eso, un miembro de la familia 104.

" _Se suponía que debíamos regresar todos a salvo, me gustaría haber tomado tu lugar en aquel momento, o haber podido hacer algo más, fuiste alguien especial con la que compartí momentos inolvidables… es tan cruel ser consciente de que ya no volveremos a verte entre nosotros, pero te prometo, que daré todo lo que tengo de mí para terminar lo que empezamos, adiós Sasha, siempre te llevaré en mis pensamientos y corazón, descansa"_

Jean caminó en la misma dirección que Connie y se detuvo tras de él, admiró una vez más el manto que la cubría y no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

" _No quería volver a sentir esta horrible sensación, y sin embargo, tú has hecho que recuerde lo difícil que es aceptar la muerte, no pude hacer nada por Marco y ahora tampoco por ti, preferiría que siguieras entre nosotros, preguntando sobre la cena con esa tonta expresión que sólo tu sabías hacer… maldita sea, chica patata… no, Sasha… voy a extrañar regañarte cada vez que robabas algo de carne… ya eres libre de este lugar lleno de muerte, descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto."_

Mikasa cayó de rodillas con la cabeza cabizbaja y golpeó fuertemente la tierra con el puño cerrado, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la combinación de emociones que guardaba, Ira, rabia, impotencia, dolor, tristeza.

 _"¿Cuántos más?... ¿Cuánta gente necesito perder?, otra vez este dolor en el pecho, ¿no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los demás?, No… simplemente la vida es así pero, ¡me niego a aceptar que siempre me quite a las personas importantes que me rodean!, aunque el mundo entero sea nuestro enemigo, tu muerte no será en vano, Sasha, de eso puedes estar segura… ahora duerme tranquila, duerme, hasta que llegue el momento en que todos nos volvamos a reunir"_

Armin levantó la mirada buscando a su fallecida compañera, pudo notar que Jean trataba de consolar a Connie. Por su parte, Mikasa se contenía lo más que podía, se acercó a ella y se agachó, colocando una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

" _El hueco que dejas en nuestra vida es demasiado grande, Sasha, no sé qué pensar en este momento, aun no puedo asimilar que te has ido, apenas hace unas horas estabas entre nosotros, envueltos en otra injusta masacre en la que ya no sé si somos las víctimas o los monstruos, pensar que todo terminaría de esta manera. Quiero engañarme y pesar que todo no es más que una pesadilla, que esto solo es algo irreal y que en cuanto abra los ojos ahí estarás, tan sonriente y con un trozo de comida escondido como siempre tenías la costumbre, ahora te has ido… vuela alto con las alas de la libertad, eres completamente libre del sufrimiento, prometo que nos veremos de nuevo, tal vez después de 8 años más… hasta pronto"_

* * *

 _Esto es más que nada un fic de despedida para nuestra querida Sasha, siendo sincero, me ha pegado su fallecimiento de una manera que no me esperaba, le tengo un cariño especial, la actitud y carisma característicos del personaje la hicieron una de mis personajes preferidos. Realmente duele, ni siquiera la muerte de Erwin me hizo sentir esto, con ello les digo todo. Ahora, el hecho de que gabi la asesinara era un presagio imposible de ignorar, ya se veía venir, pero con esto definitivamente me uno a la turba de gente que quiere muerta a la enana esa :c A pesar de ello debo decir que me consuela de cierta manera que murió por una bala y no desmembrada por un titán o algo peor. Espero que el OS les haya gustado, si es así espero sus review diciendo que opinan de la muerte de este personaje. Hasta siempre, chica patata! :'c_


End file.
